


El primer amor limitado

by LevitaHatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevitaHatake/pseuds/LevitaHatake
Summary: La vida de 6 adolescentes cambiará cada uno con un amor limitado. Itachi,Deidara,Hidan,Yahiko,Konan y Nagato. Un amor limitado por distintas razones ¿Todo esto tendrá un buen final? -AU-





	1. El peor día

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic lo tengo publicado y terminado en Fanfiction.  
> Actualmente estoy realizando edición; corregir redacción, ortografía y quitar las molestas y vergonzosas notas de autor en medio del fanfic.  
> Estaré editando todo el fanfic poco a poco, así que perdón si se topan aun con cosas incomodas en los siguientes capítulos.  
> Igualmente realice esta edición para poder subirlo a otras plataformas como Amor-Yaoi y Wattpad.
> 
> Gracias por leer (:

Itachi Uchiha: "El amor es la fuerza más poderosa, el único súper poder que tiene y tendrá el hombre"

— ¡Itachi! ¡Itachi!—gritaba un muchacho de largo cabello rubio.  
— ¿Deidara? ¿Qué ocurre?—respondió un joven de cabello negro atado en una coleta baja.  
—Buenos días… ¡Por poco creí que no te alcanzaría, hum!—jadeo Deidara poniendo una mano en su frente—. Oye ¿le podrías dar esto a la profesora?—y el joven saco una pequeña nota de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.   
— ¿De nuevo?—inquirió Itachi mirando con desconfianza.  
—Hum… Es que…—balbuceo Deidara poniéndose algo nervioso.  
—No te preocupes, yo lo entrego—le tranquilizo Itachi guardando el papelito en su bolsillo izquierdo.  
— ¡Muchas gracias, en serio! —exclamo el rubio sonriendo aliviado—. Bien, tengo que irme, nos vemos en un par de horas…—y se fue a paso veloz desapareciendo de la vista de Itachi en cuestión de segundos. 

 

"Todos los lunes es lo mismo… O más bien todos los días" pensó Itachi con una mezcla de fastidio y preocupación mientras seguía su camino hacia el salón de clases.

[En clase]

—Mingei Deidara… ¿Deidara? ¿Dónde está el joven Mingei? —pregunto la profesora buscando el rostro del mencionado.  
—Profesora, Deidara dejo esto…—intervino Itachi sacando la nota que aquel rubio le había encargado.

— ¿Otra vez? ¿Acaso ese muchacho quiere reprobar el semestre?—replico la señora mientras tomaba el papelito. La mujer lo abrió y leyó con detenimiento para después seguir anotando la asistencia de la clase—. Hankosha Hidan… ¿¡Y ahora donde esta Hidan!? Primero el joven Mingei y ahora…

— ¡Hey aquí estoy…!  
— ¿¡Que!?  
— ¡Hey vieja! ¿¡Acaso no me está mirando porque ya se le complico la vista o que chingados?—exclamo el muchacho cuyo cabello grisáceo estaba peinado hacia atrás 

— ¡Oh por dios! ¿¡Qué clase de vocabulario es ese!? ¡VÁYASE directamente a la oficina del director!—le ordena la señora al borde de perder el juicio.  
— ¡Hey pero si yo no hice nada, homs!—replico Hidan levantándose de su asiento.  
— ¡Otra vez con esa jerga dela calle!—se escandalizo la profesora.  
— ¡¿Qué carajo es eso de jerga?! —pregunto Hidan molesto por el vocabulario sofisticado empleado por la profesora.  
— ¡Usted debería saberlo joven! ¿¡Acaso no ha leído ni un libro en su vida!?  
— ¡No me salga con esas idioteces, maestra! ¡Yo le pregunte a usted por qué, según, usted es la profesora!  
— ¡Váyase a la dirección, AHORA!

El resto de los estudiantes se reían de tan estúpida escena; ya era típico ver a Hidan discutir con todos los maestros y meterse en problemas.  
Los chicos lo miraban con algo de admiración por su gran rebeldía, a excepción de uno: Itachi Uchiha. Itachi se mantenía circunspecto mirando con preocupación a su viejo amigo que una vez más se dirigía a recibir una reprimenda. 

— ¡De acuerdo, está bien…! Ya me largo antes de que le dé un infarto, vieja…—dijo Hidan tomando su mochila y saliendo con un aire de triunfo mirando a la maestra de una manera que pretendía decir: "¡Me la pelas maldita vieja idiota…! ¡MIRA, ME VOY POR QUE QUIERO…!"

 

[Sala de música, 10:00am]

— ¿Te gusta…?  
—Sí, hum...  
—Por poco pensé que…  
— ¿Qué?  
—Pensé que no vendrías.  
—Vaya, para la próxima vendré más temprano… Oiga por cierto, maestro Sasori ¿No le gustaría ir a cenar una noche en mi casa? —le pregunto Deidara mirándolo con mucha alegría, abriendo mucho el único ojo azul que se le podía ver debido a que una buena parte de cabello le cubría la mitad del rostro.  
—Pero…  
—Mis padres no viven conmigo ya se lo había dicho, hum—le recordó el rubio.  
—Pero…—seguía balbuceando el profesor de cabello rojo.  
—Entonces este viernes a las siete de la noche ¿de acuerdo? Maestro Sasori no hay nada de qué preocuparse, así que todo está bien—y el rubio se puso de pie, se acomodó el cabello, se abotonó la camisa y se subió el cierre del pantalón. Acto seguido, tomó su mochila y sacó una pluma junto con un cuaderno para arrancar una hoja, anotó algo rápidamente y se lo entrego a Sasori—. Aquí está mi dirección, si no logra encontrar la casa llámeme al celular ¿Si?

—Claro…  
—Bien me tengo que ir, que tenga un buen día, lo veré mañana durante el receso…—y Deidara salió de la estancia.

Sasori guardo la nota de Deidara en el bolsillo de su camisa mientras mantenía su mirada desorbitada y su mente hundida en una gran duda combinada con miedo.

[Clase del semestre 2-A]  
— ¡Hey Nagato!  
— ¿Qué pasa?  
—No necesita pasar algo para qué te hable—le respondió Yahiko sonriendo—. Oye deberías dejar de leer un poco…  
— ¿Por qué?  
—Ja, Nagato, sin ofender, pero saca la nariz de los libros… Puedes hacer otras cosas más alegres—le comento el chico de cabello naranja mientras tomaba un lápiz.  
— ¿Cómo que…?—pregunto Nagato no muy animado. La mitad de su pálido rostro estaba oculto tras una cortina de fleco de su cabello rojo vino.   
— ¡Hoy vamos a jugar un partido de futbol contra los de cuarto semestre!   
—Pero yo no sé jugar futbol.  
— ¡A mí nadie me enseñó a jugar futbol!—replico— ¡Vamos Nagato, no es tan difícil…!  
—Eh…  
— ¡¿Vas a venir sí o no?!  
— ¡Yahiko!—grito una voz femenina.  
— ¡Konan!  
— ¿Ahora qué le estas diciendo a Nagato?—le pregunto Konan desconfiada.  
— ¡Yo solo lo estaba invitando a un partido de futbol! ¡Por dios, Konan siempre exageras todo! —respondió Yahiko rascándose la nuca.  
— ¿Futbol? ¡Ah bueno, eso está bien…!  
— ¿¡Que?!—exclamo Nagato espantado, había esperado que Konan lo apoyara en su decisión de no ir a jugar tal deporte.

—Nagato—empezó a decir la chica mientras se acercaba al chico de cabello rojo—no te haría daño ir a jugar un rato.   
—Entonces ¿Qué dices?—pregunto Yahiko de nuevo.

Nagato solo miraba fijamente a los ojos de su compañera, sintió un leve calor en su cuerpo, sus mejillas estaban un poco ruborizadas. Tragó saliva, respiro profundamente y respondió:

—Está bien… Jugaré.  
— ¡Lo sabía!—grito Yahiko triunfante.  
— ¿Cuándo? —pregunto Nagato con angustia.  
—En el descanso, en la cancha principal… ¡Voy a decirles a los demás! —y el chico salió disparado a esparcir la noticia.

[Clase del semestre 6-A]

— ¿Qué te ocurre? Te ves muy emocionado—comento Itachi pasando de página su libro de biología.  
—Je, digamos que mis planes van como quiero, hum.  
—Vaya, que bien… —y cerró el libro—. Deidara, la profesora de biología quiere hablar contigo…—comunico de pronto el muchacho de cabello negro.  
— ¿Ahora que quiere?—inquirió el rubio con una leve molestia; no parecía importarle mucho ese asunto.  
—Mira, sonaré como un profesor, pero tienes que reaccionar, te falta poco para que repruebes esa materia y…  
—Itachi—le interrumpió Deidara—, si Hidan pudo llegar a sexto semestre de preparatoria, yo puedo pasar esa tonta materia, hum.

Hidan había repetido sexto semestre 3 veces. 

—Por cierto ¿En dónde ese idiota?  
—No lo sé. Desde la primera clase no lo he vuelto a ver—respondió Itachi—. Y por favor, no le digas así…   
— ¿Qué ocurrió?  
—Se peleó con la profesora, lo mandaron a dirección… No entiendo por qué lo sigue haciendo—soltó Itachi con un tono de preocupación.  
—Apuesto a que su expediente es más largo que su…  
— ¡Deidara!  
—Ya, ya, relájate... Deja de preocuparte, si llegó hasta este punto puede seguir sobreviviendo ¿no?

Itachi lanzo un largo suspiro y sonó el timbre para el descanso.

— ¿Vas a ir a comer, Itachi?   
—Sí. ¡Oh se me olvidaba!—y el joven sacó su billetera de la mochila.  
— ¿Qué pasa?  
—Tengo que asistir a un partido de futbol, van a jugar unos amigos míos de segundo semestre—explico el joven.  
—No me digas que es el pequeño Yahiko, hum.  
—Si.  
—Ese niño parece hiperactivo, hum…

[10 minutos antes del partido de 2do vs 4to semestre]

— ¡Hahaha, nunca te había visto las piernas Nagato! ¡Ni siquiera en la casa…!  
Nagato estaba sumamente fastidiado y avergonzado. ¿¡Por qué rayos había dicho que sí? Ahora estaba pagando el precio, ahora estaba luciendo sus delgadas y pálidas piernas gracias un llamativo shorts.

—Ya no estoy tan convencido de esto. Mejor me voy a quitar esta ropa…  
—Oye no seas ridículo…  
—Yahiko, solo es un tonto partido, no se jugar y…  
— ¿Eres tú Nagato? —Konan había llegado.  
— ¡Ese es Nagato!—exclamo otra voz femenina— ¿De verdad es él?  
— ¡Si, míralo bien!—respondió Konan a su amiga.

Nagato sintió que vergüenza se intensificaba.

— ¡Bien ya llegaron los de 4to!—le dijo Yahiko a su amigo sin hacerles caso a las chicas ¡Los demás ya están en la cancha…!

Extrañas sensaciones invadían a Nagato en todo su cuerpo: Por un lado la temperatura en el aumento drásticamente, su cara estaba roja y empañada de sudor, sus piernas temblaban y su estómago se sentía completamente mal a causa de los nervios.  
Mucha gente estaba rodeando la cancha, vitoreando y animando, otros parecían estar simplemente ahí para perder el tiempo.

— ¡Vamos Yahiko! ¡Eres el mejor!—coreaban un grupito de niñas emocionadas al mencionado chico el cual solo les sonrió para no ignorarlas del todo.

—Podría jurar que toda la escuela está aquí—menciono Konan dando una ojeada a su alrededor.  
— ¡Y eso que ni siquiera es un partido oficial!—agregó Yahiko— ¡Si, se debe haber corrido el chisme en todas partes…! ¿¡No habrás sido tu Konan, verdad!?  
—Bueno, tal vez…—respondió la chica sonriendo.  
— ¡Hey tú Yahiko!—gritó un chico. Era el líder del equipo de 4to semestre— ¿Ya vamos a empezar?  
— ¡Si, perdón, ya voy…!  
— ¡Los estaré apoyando!—le grito Konan al equipo mientras se dirigía a su asiento entre el público— ¡Vamos Nagato, tú puedes!

Nagato sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

—Apenas llegamos, hum.  
—No pensé que se llenará tanto, apenas puedo mirarlos—dijo Itachi mientras abría su lata de Pocky-Cola.  
—Mierda no me gusta estar entre tanta gente, hum—comento Deidara moviendo un poco los hombros como si tuviera una clase de tic o algo.  
—Se nota…—le dijo Itachi riéndose suavemente.  
—No me digas que a ti te encanta estar rodeado de idiotas, hum—comento el rubio cuando al fin se puso en paz con su cuerpo y se dedicó a abrir una bolsa de dulces de chocolate.  
—Pues no de idiotas, pero…  
— ¡¿Hey que pedo con ustedes, eh! —grito una voz familiar.  
— ¡Hidan!  
—Y yo que pensaba que estaría un rato en paz, hum…  
— ¿¡Qué dijiste pendejo?!—le reclamo Hidan.  
—Nada, nada, hum… —se apresuró a contestar—. Imbécil—agregó en voz baja fingiendo una tos.  
— ¡Dímelo de frente pendejo…!  
—Ya dejen de pelear chicos—terció Itachi—, miren el partido…  
— ¡Oigan miren a ese idiota de la máscara naranja que se metió a media cancha, hum!—exclamó Deidara apuntando a dicho sujeto.  
— ¿Qué pedo con ese pendejo?—soltó Hidan.  
— ¡Vamos equipo, vamos!—exclamaba el tipo de la máscara naranja agitando los brazos animando al público.  
—Será la nueva mascota de la escuela—opinó Itachi.

Itachi, Deidara y Hidan se dispusieron a comer mientras contemplaban el partido.  
Muchas chicas de diversos semestres se la pasaban gritando y alabando a Yahiko, quien se robaba todo el partido gracias a su tremenda energía y llamativa apariencia.   
Y mientras tanto, Nagato apenas podía correr sin saber que hacer realmente.

— ¡Vamos chicos!—se escuchó un grito de Konan.  
Nagato volteo su cabeza para buscar la mirada a Konan; esta última, al ver que el chico la observaba le devolvió una sonrisa.  
— ¡Nagato, toma el pase!—le grito Yahiko haciéndolo despertar de aquel lapso de embobamiento. Nagato se encontraba justo al frente de la portería enemiga. Muy torpemente el chico de cabello rojo se adueñó del balón— ¡Ahora, hazlo Nagato!—exclamo Yahiko apuntando la portería.

Nagato pateo la pelota lo más fuerte que pudo, pero no fue suficiente: el balón había chocado con el poste.

—Lo siento, Yahiko—dijo Nagato sintiéndose como un tonto delante de su equipo.  
— ¡No lo digas, solo estamos comenzando! ¡Vamos, hay que seguir…!

Nagato se sorprendió de que, a pesar de lo inútil que parecía su presencia en el juego, Yahiko lo animará a seguir jugando. Y el partido continuó…

—Entonces… ¿Esos tres niños viven juntos?—pregunto Deidara apunto de agarrar otro chocolate.  
—Sí. Veras, los tres fueron adoptados por la misma persona, pero cada uno viene de diferente familia, no son hermanos biológicos—contó Itachi dando una breve reseña de la estructura familiar que formaba el trio de Nagato, Yahiko y Konan.

—Oh vaya, ahora entiendo…—y Deidara miro como Hidan devoraba frituras de manera desordenada— ¿No te cansas de tragar esas porquerías Hidan, hum?  
—Bueno ¿y a ti que te importa? "Ay si mírenme soy Deidara, soy recontra puto, me encanta el arte y comer dulcecitos de mierda para no engordar"-empezó a decir Hidan imitando, según él, la voz de Deidara.  
— ¡Hijo de tu…!  
—Me tienes envidia porque puedo comer lo que quiera y no engordo ¿Verdad Dei?—proclamo Hidan pasándole una papita sobre la cara.  
— ¡Ya déjame, hum!  
— ¡Si tú empezaste, pendejo!—le reclamo el chico de cabello gris.  
—Ya paren con eso…—murmuro Itachi y de pronto se puso de pie.  
— ¿Qué te pasa?—preguntaron Deidara y Hidan al unísono al ver que su amigo se había levantado con un semblante algo perturbado.  
— ¡Hey eso fue falta!—grito Yahiko sumamente enojado— ¡Fue falta…!

 

Nagato se encontraba tirado en el suelo, en posición fetal. Le habían propinado un buen balonazo justo en el estómago.

— ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa eh…?!—pregunto Yahiko sin dejar atrás su enfado.  
— ¡Nagato…! ¡Nagato! ¿Puedes levantarte?—Konan se había acercado al lesionado.  
— ¡¿Cómo que no fue falta?! ¡Si yo te vi hermano…! ¡Ni siquiera fue una falta accidental…!  
— ¿Una falta, hum? No pude mirar el momento, pero pues debió haber sido considerable, como para dejar tirado al pobre pelirrojo—comento Deidara mirando al lesionado con asombro.  
—Vamos Nagato, ven—decía Konan mientras trataba de poner a Nagato de pie—, hay que llevarte a la enfermería…  
— ¡¿Si y qué!? ¿¡Tienes algún problema niñito!? ¿¡Que me vas a hacer!? —le contesto el agresor de 4to semestre a Yahiko.

Yahiko solo le había dedicado una mirada desafiante hasta que…

— ¡Contéstame niñito!—y el tipo lo empujo con fuerza.

Yahiko se incorporó rápidamente y le soltó un puñetazo directo al ojo izquierdo.

— ¡¿Ahora te vas a ir o que!?—Inquirió Yahiko ya con los puños cerrados— ¡No me ayuden yo puedo solo…!  
— ¡Yahiko! ¡No, cálmate!—le alcanzo a gritar Konan sin dejar de sostener a Nagato.

Yahiko se puso a pelear a puño limpio con aquel sujeto, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de Konan. La multitud enardecida por la pelea empezaba a gritar y a vitorear.

— ¡Pégale, Yahiko, vamos…!—vitoreaban unos cuantos.  
— ¡Dale su lección a ese niñito!—apoyaban los alumnos mayores.  
—Konan, déjame ir a ayudar a Yahiko…—balbuceo con mucho esfuerzo Nagato al ver que Yahiko estaba peleando.  
— ¡¿Estás loco!? ¡A penas puedes moverte!

Nagato se soltó de Konan como pudo y, dando tropezones, llego a interponerse entre Yahiko y el tipo que lo había lastimado.

— ¿¡Qué carajo haces?! ¡Quítate de en medio antes de que te meta otro golpe idiota!—le grito el sujeto al chico de cabello rojo oscuro.  
— ¡Nagato! ¡Vete, no debes de…!—le dijo Yahiko.  
— ¿¡Y ahora que, una niña los va a defender!? —pregunto el abusivo al ver que Konan se había acercado para cuidar a Nagato.  
— ¡Ya estoy harto de ti imbécil…!—y Yahiko se le fue encima al agresor.

Y volvieron a surgir los puñetazos hasta que…

—Ya basta—Itachi Uchiha había tomado por los hombros a Yahiko.  
— ¿¡Itachi?! ¿¡Que haces?! ¡Suéltame!  
—Ni lo creas, esto se acabó-decretó el mayor sin alterarse.  
— ¡Pero…!  
— ¡Ja! ¡¿Acaso el niño quería más golpes!—soltó el tipo de 4to.  
—Cállate—le corto Itachi—. Ya se acabó.  
— ¿Ah sí? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Acaso también quieres pelear?—pregunto desafiante aquel gañan.

Itachi no respondió a la provocación. 

—Tú y Nagato vayan a la enfermería—indico Itachi a Yahiko mientras le daba la espalda al abusivo.   
— ¡Te estoy hablando idiota…!—y dirigió un puño hacia la cabeza de Itachi.

Dicho puño fue esquivado y acto seguido Itachi alejo al sujeto con un fuerte empujón.

— ¡Eres un…!—exclamo el muchacho agresivo incorporándose y corriendo hacia Itachi.  
— ¿¡A donde crees que ibas, eh puto!?—le pregunto Hidan con una sonrisa mientras lo detenía con una sola mano. 

La cara de aquel chico agresor se transformó en un rostro lleno de temor simplemente al ver a Hidan.  
La fama que Hidan tenía en la institución era demasiado grande, la reputación de la faceta abusiva de Hidan era la más temida del lugar. 

— ¿Te rompo la nariz antes de empezar o quieres pasar a la hora feliz?

Y el sujeto se alejó corriendo lo más rápido posible.  
— ¡Vámonos!—le indico el tipo a su equipo.

Nagato, Yahiko, Konan, Deidara (que apenas se había unido al grupo) e Itachi miraban asombrados el poder de intimidación que poseía Hidan.

— ¡Alto ahí jóvenes!—alardeo una voz femenina.  
—Mierda…—murmuro Deidara llevándose una mano a la frente.

Nagato y Yahiko se quedaron más que quietos; nunca se habían metido en un problema como ese. Itachi permaneció sumamente serio pero en el fondo moría de nervios y temor. 

—Ya valimos verga…—dijo Hidan al ver a la maestra de biología acompañada del prefecto.  
— ¡¿Para esto se ponen a jugar este salvaje deporte jóvenes!? ¿¡Para terminar heridos?!  
— ¡Mire, vieja! ¡Nosotros no hicimos nada, el que empezó fue ese pendejo de allá!—le dijo Hidan apuntando al cobarde que trataba de huir.  
— ¡¿Qué?!  
— ¡Profesora, él tiene razón!—intervino Konan toda nerviosa.  
— ¿¡Que?! ¡Explíquense!  
—A Nagato… a Nagato…—balbuceaba la chica.  
—A Nagato le dieron un pelotazo en el abdomen, ese chico de 4to semestre, lo que siguió es que Yahiko se enfadó y empezaron a pelear—explico Itachi.  
— ¿¡Que…?!—se escandalizó la señora— ¿Es eso cierto joven Yahiko?  
—Ehm… Si… Si maestra.  
— ¡Ustedes, vengan!—ordeno la maestra a los de 4to— ¡Que falta de disciplina…!

Y después de cómo 20 minutos de sermón sobre moralidad, disciplina y critica a la violencia en el deporte…

— ¡Todos ustedes quedan castigados!—dicto la profesora.  
— ¿¡QUE!? —exclamaron todos abriendo mucho sus ojos.  
— ¡Todos…!  
—Profesora, perdón, pero… ¿Me podría decir por qué estoy castigado?—pregunto Itachi lo más tranquilo que pudo haber estado.  
—Sí, y a mí también, si no le importa, hum…—interfirió Deidara.  
— ¡Usted joven Uchiha por haber permitido una pelea y no reportarla a tiempo!  
— ¿Qué?—replico Itachi incrédulo.  
— ¡Lo mismo para usted, joven Mingei!  
—Maldita sea, hum.

 

Por su parte Nagato, Yahiko, Konan y, muy sorprendentemente, Hidan permanecieron en silencio aceptando su castigo.

 

— ¡Los espero a TODOS después de clases en el salón de detención!—les amenazo la vieja.  
—Si…  
— ¡Y usted joven Hankosha, espero que llegue puntual a su castigo!—le dijo en especial a Hidan.  
— ¡Se nota que no puede vivir sin mi vieja!—le respondió Hidan riéndose.  
— ¡Prefecto Tanaka, llene un reporte especial sobre la falta de disciplina sobre el joven Hankosha para dárselo al director Uchiha…!  
— ¡Ay si, como si me asustara tanto vieja!—le reto Hidan.  
— ¡Cállese!—le ordeno la profesora— ¡Y ahora váyanse a la enfermería!

—Ya cállate Hidan, hum…—dijo Deidara con fastidio resignándose a su castigo.  
—No puede ser… —farfullo Itachi cerrando los ojos con molestia—. Tiene que ser una broma…

Y al terminar las clases…

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor Nagato?—le pregunto Konan a su amigo.  
—Sí, no te preocupes—respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo.  
—Todo esto es mi culpa…—dijo Yahiko con voz baja.

Los tres adolescentes iban en camino hacia el salón de detención.

—No es cierto, ya paso Yahiko—le dijo Nagato para tranquilizarlo.  
— ¡Maldita sea! Nagato, te prometo que…  
—Solo no me vuelvas a invitar a jugar futbol—le pidió Nagato con timidez.

Yahiko miro con cariño a Konan y Nagato para después, dedicarles una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo…

 

Y mientras tanto, en la oficina del director de aquella preparatoria…

 

— ¡No puede ser!  
—No reacciones de esa manera, no fue su culpa, el no hizo nada…  
— ¿¡Entonces por que estará en detención!?—pregunto con voz demandante Fugaku Uchiha, quien era el padre de Itachi.   
—Solo es para atar cabos, no es nada grave—respondió el director, Madara Uchiha—. Como ya dije, no te preocupes.  
— ¿A qué horas volverá a casa?—pregunto con dureza el padre de Itachi.  
—Uhm, no lo sé… Depende—contesto con voz calmada.  
— ¿Cómo que depende?  
—Sí, bueno es que eso ya no depende de mí Fugaku…  
— ¡Pero…!  
—Lo siento pero tengo que irme, adiós—y Madara Uchiha colgó el teléfono-. Me compadezco de ti, pequeño Itachi…

 

— ¡Ya llegamos…!—anuncio Yahiko con un irónico tono triunfal al ver la puerta del salón de castigo.  
— ¡Yahiko no juegues!—le regaño Konan.  
—No te lo tomes tan personal…  
— ¡Es que yo nunca había sido castigada!  
—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo—le contesto Yahiko—. Hoy será un día memorable…  
— ¿Por qué?-intervino Nagato.  
—Primero: Tú, Nagato, jugaste futbol. Segunda: Konan fue castigada. Tercera: Tuve mi primera pelea a golpes.  
—Vaya bonito recuerdo—soltó Konan con algo de amargura.

 

Y Yahiko abrió la puerta. La primera imagen del lugar fue ver casi medio salón lleno. Itachi, Deidara y Hidan ya habían llegado. Itachi estaba sentado en el primer pupitre de la última fila, cerca de la ventana, Deidara estaba justo detrás de él mientras que Hidan se encontraba de pie escribiendo una plana en el pizarrón.

—"La maestra de inglés está embarazada no gorda"—leyó con interés Yahiko y no pudo evitar reírse.  
— ¿Encuentra algo gracioso joven?—pregunto el profesor encargado de cuidarlos.  
—Eh esto… No.  
—Anoten sus nombres, tomen asiento y guarden silencio—les dicto el señor.  
—Sí, señor—respondieron los tres al unísono.

 

Itachi observaba con algo de indiferencia su entorno, su cara denotaba un total aburrimiento, su mano izquierda estaba deteniendo su rostro ladeado.  
—Apuesto a que ahora te arrepientes de haberlos ayudado y haberte entrometido, hum-le susurro Deidara quien estaba dibujando sobre el pupitre.  
—No, no es así… Me arrepiento de no haber intervenido a tiempo—le respondió Itachi en murmuro.

Yahiko, Konan y Nagato se dispusieron a tomar asiento; se dirigieron hacia atrás tratando de sentarse lo más juntos posible.

—Ven siéntate conmigo guapo—le dijo una chica castaña con cara de atrevida a Yahiko.  
—No, gracias…  
— ¡Deja a tu noviecita y ven con nosotras!—dijo otra chica que se encontraba sentada alrededor de otras cuatro niñas, se notaba al instante que eran unas alborotadoras.

Konan se ruborizo al instante.

—Hey niña estamos en preparatoria, o te quitas esa flor de la cabeza o te regresas al preescolar—le dijo una chica que parecía ser la líder del grupito.  
—Oye déjala—intervino otra del grupo—, así me arreglaba yo cuando era virgen…

Y las chicas explotaron en risas.

— ¡Silencio!—grito el profesor encargado.  
—No les hagas caso Konan—le dijo Nagato.  
—Sí, vamos a sentarnos…

Y el tiempo pasó…   
Deidara ya había rayado toda la superficie de su pupitre, Itachi llevaba más de cien disculpas y explicaciones de por qué había sido castigado para cuando llegara a casa, Konan ya casi llevaba veinte figuritas de origami, Nagato ya había terminado de leer su libro de Química y Hidan había empezado otra plana en el pizarrón, que ahora decía:  
"Morir no es algo que deba dar risa"

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?—pregunto Yahiko molesto—. ¡Ya me duele el trasero de tanto estar sentado!  
— ¡Yahiko!  
— ¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! ¿¡Que no nos van a poner a hacer algo o que!?  
—Llevamos una hora y media aquí, aproximadamente—dijo Nagato apartándose el fleco de la cara.  
— ¡Disculpe!—dijo de pronto Yahiko poniéndose de pie—, no es por molestar pero, ¿Cuánto más estaremos aquí?  
— ¿Ve eso que está colgado en la pared? justo encima del pizarrón…  
—Se llama reloj, viejo—intervino Hidan con todas las ganas de molestar.  
— ¡Cállese! ¿Ve eso, joven Ame? Hasta que la manecilla chica apunte a las 6, usted Yahiko Ame, se retirara ¿Entendió?

Yahiko realizo una expresión atónita. Itachi, al recordar la hora en que iba a volver a casa, se le fue el ánimo a los suelos, no podía dejar de dolerle la cabeza; solo pensaba en los reclamos que le daría su padre.

"Ya no tiene sentido preocuparse por algo que no tiene arreglo" pensó el joven de cabello negro mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pupitre.

— ¿Tiene algún problema, señor Uchiha?  
— ¿Qué? No…Ninguno.

Deidara rio por lo bajo.   
Y de nuevo paso el tiempo: Konan había acabado con los aviones de papel que había tirados en el suelo cercano al convertirlos en flores, Nagato leía otro de sus libros de texto, Yahiko ya había contado todos los grafitis que había en la pared de atrás y Hidan se encontraba haciendo otra plana que rezaba: "El baño de hombres no es chapoteadero"

— ¿Quieres escuchar algo de música? Eh Itachi—le ofreció Deidara que había sacado su iPhone.

Itachi hizo una rara mueca y acepto tomando el iPhone con cuidado para ocultarlo de la vista del profesor. Se escondió los audífonos entre el cabello y busco la lista de canciones.  
"Me pregunto si la tendrá…" se preguntó Itachi mientras buscaba una de sus canciones favoritas. De pronto sintió que Deidara le tocaba el hombro.

 

— ¿Cuál estas buscando, hum? —susurro el rubio.   
—Algo de Coldplay, ya la encontré…

Itachi cerró los ojos y se dedicó a escuchar "The Scientist", su cabeza prácticamente solo se dedicó a percibir la canción. 

—Ya pueden irse—anunció el profesor mientras guardaba sus cosas.   
— ¡Vaya por fin!—exclamaron algunos.

Itachi abrió lentamente sus ojos, se quitó los audífonos, le regreso el iPhone a Deidara (que se retiró rápidamente) y miró como los demás se marchaban con prisa totalmente felices, claro a excepción de algunos:

— ¡Itachi, lo sentimos mucho!—se apresuró a decir Konan al apenas llegar al frente del Uchiha.  
—En serio, lamentos mucho lo que ocurrió—dijo Nagato haciendo una reverencia de disculpa.  
— ¡Y también queríamos decirle gracias a tu amigo!—agrego Yahiko— ¿Cómo se llama…?  
—Hidan, él ya se fue—les dijo Itachi.

— ¡Bueno! ¡Basta de disculpas, queremos decirte otra cosa!—exclamo Yahiko— ¡Queremos invitarte a una cena en casa! ¿Qué te parece?

—Oh bien, muchas gracias, pero antes tengo que pedir permiso… —respondió Itachi tomando su mochila.

—De acuerdo, no hay problema. 

—Disculpen pero me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana—se despidió Itachi con aplomo y salió a paso veloz del salón.

Itachi corría, bajo las escaleras tan ágilmente que parecía que iba flotando.   
Salió rápido de la escuela y se dedicó a correr más rápido que antes para llegar pronto a casa. El cielo ya estaba oscuro. Los postes de luz ya se habían encendido.   
Itachi cruzaba las calles casi en modo automático, tenía su mirada centrada hacia al frente hasta que se detuvo en seco al sonar fuertemente el claxon de un carro que estaba solo a un palmo de arrollar a Itachi.  
Itachi hizo una rápida reverencia de disculpa y, sin importarle lo que el conductor (que estaba a punto de bajar del auto) pudiera haberle dicho, siguió su camino a toda prisa.

—Mama… ¿Dónde está mi hermano?  
—No te preocupes Sasuke, no tarda en llegar—contesto Mikoto Uchiha con voz dulce a su hijo menor—. Ahora ve a lavarte las manos para cenar…

Y de pronto se oyó la puerta principal abrirse.

— ¡Itachi…!—exclamo Sasuke corriendo hacia el recibidor.  
—Hola Sasuke—saludo Itachi sonriendo.  
— ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde, hermano?  
—Tuve que hacer algunos pendientes en la escuela—contesto Itachi.  
— ¡Bueno! ¡Oye tengo que enseñarte…!  
— ¿En dónde está papá, Sasuke?—le cortó Itachi.   
— ¿Papá?—se extrañó Sasuke—, está en su estudio ¿por qué?  
—Necesito hablar con él… Buenas tardes, mamá—saludo Itachi cordialmente al ver su madre.  
—Itachi…Te estábamos esperando…—dijo Mikoto preocupada dándole un abrazo a su hijo—. Tu padre te está esperando, quiere hablar contigo…  
—Sí, lo sé—y sin más se dirigió a subir las escaleras y se dirigió hacia el estudio de su padre.  
Tocó la puerta con 2 golpecitos.

—Entra—se oyó decir a Fugaku.  
Itachi entro, cerró la puerta y se preparó para lo que viniera.   
Observo que su padre vestía formalmente.

—Madara me aviso que te castigaron—empezó a decir Fugaku—. Me dijo que no era nada grave, pero pienso que solo es para disimular… Ahora dime ¿Qué paso en realidad?  
—Me castigaron porque me involucre en un asunto que no me incumbía—contesto Itachi con voz grave.   
— ¿Cómo? Explícate mejor.  
—Un amigo estaba teniendo una pelea, me involucre para detenerlo, al final me castigaron por que no detuve la pelea a tiempo—respondió el muchacho con voz neutral.  
— ¿Se puede saber que tan importante es tu amigo como para que te metieras en su pelea?

Itachi se mantuvo en silencio. Tenía su mirada clavada en el piso.

—Por cierto… ¿Quién es, lo conozco?

Itachi siguió guardando silencio por unos segundos más.

—Su nombre es Yahiko Ame—contestó finalmente el joven.  
—Bien, ese tal Yahiko debe agradecerte mucho tu ayuda—dijo Fugaku con voz dura—. Ahora, Itachi, te digo que, para la próxima vez que a alguno de tus amigos se le ocurra dar pelea con la confianza de que tú les vayas a ayudar, pienses en que si lo haces te quedarás castigado como hoy…

Itachi asintió con la cabeza.

—Ve a tu habitación—le ordeno Fugaku—. Y no es necesario que bajes a cenar.  
—Sí, padre.

 

Itachi salió de la estancia sin preguntar ni decir nada más.   
Fue a su cuarto, cerró la puerta con llave, tiró su mochila al suelo, se quitó el saco del uniforme y, sintiendo una rabia que solo podía salir cuando no había nadie más mirándolo, dio una fuerte patada al mueble donde descansaba su computador.

— ¿Itachi no va a cenar o qué?—pregunto Sasuke al ver que su hermano no bajaba de su cuarto.  
—Itachi se siente algo mal, Sasuke—le respondió Fugaku.

Mikoto, quien estaba terminando de arreglar la mesa, tenía un semblante algo triste debido a la ausencia de su hijo mayor.   
Y el timbre de la casa resonó. 

—Debe ser el…—murmuró Fugaku mientras se dirigía a la entrada principal de su hogar.

El padre de familia abrió la puerta. En el umbral se encontraba un hombre muy alto, de complexión atlética y de cabello encrespado. 

—Buenas noches, Fugaku—saludo el gran hombre haciendo un gesto amigable con su mano derecha.   
—Buenas noches, Kisame—saludo Fugaku con un tono más formal—. Pasa, por favor, adelante...  
—Espero no haber llegado muy tarde… O muy temprano—comentó Kisame entrando a la casa. El hombre vestía una camisa de color azul marino y un pantalón negro.   
—No, descuida, llegaste justo a tiempo… Deja que te presente a mi familia. Mi esposa, Mikoto, y mi hijo menor, Sasuke.  
—Buenas noches, señor—saludaron Sasuke y su madre al unísono.

Kisame saludo cordialmente a la madre y al pequeño.

—Bienvenido sea, pase adelante. En seguida serviré la cena—dijo Mikoto con suma amabilidad. 

Mientras tanto, lejos de ahí, en una habitación muy bien asentada. 

—Qué mala suerte, el maestro Sasori tiene su celular apagado, hum—reprocho Deidara mirando su celular mientras estaba recostado en su enorme y redonda cama.

Dejo el aparato en la mesita de noche y se dispuso a ver la TV.

—Hum… No hay nada… —y la apago. Se levantó de la cama, fue a su escritorio y agarro su laptop—. Me pregunto cómo le habrá ido a Itachi, hum…—menciono al recordar lo angustiado que su amigo lucía en el castigo. 

Dejo la laptop y volvió por su celular para llamar al mencionado.

— ¿Itachi?  
—Si ¿Qué pasa? —contesto Itachi con voz neutra contestando el celular.  
— ¿Qué tal, como te fue, hum?  
—Digamos que regular... Lo mismo de siempre—contesto Itachi quitándose la liga que sujetaba su cabello.  
—Otra vez te regañaron ¿eh? ¡Te digo que ya vayas buscando una forma de salirte de tu casa, hum!  
—Esa no es la solución—dijo Itachi.  
—Claro que lo es. Pero mira cómo te tratan, casi parece que eres el perrito de la casa, hum—le comento Deidara mientras iniciaba su sesión en Facebook— ¡Ahí tienes a Hidan, vive solo…!  
—Las situaciones de Hidan son muy diferentes a las mías—le dijo el muchacho de cabello negro mientras buscaba su toalla de baño en su armario.  
—Sí, ya se, perdón, hum. Pero el punto es que, si él, que es un desobligado rebelde, vive y se mantiene solo, tú, que eres casi un robot en vida, podrás vivir por tu cuenta sin ningún problema, hum.  
—Bien, lo tomaré en cuenta…—resoplo Itachi sin mucha importancia.   
—En verdad hazme caso Itachi ¿O acaso es que te gusta vivir encerrado atado a la voluntad de tu padre, hum?  
—No es eso…Oye Deidara no me siento muy bien, voy a tomar un baño, te veo mañana. Buenas noches—y termino la llamada.  
—No puedo creer lo serio que es, hum—comento Deidara dejando su teléfono de lado.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte, en uno de los vecindarios de clase media-baja de la ciudad…

— ¡Mierda, no de nuevo!—maldecía Hidan al ver que el radio que tenía en su cocina se había averiado— ¡Maldita sea, arréglate…!—dijo mientras le daba unos golpes— ¡Mierda! Esto ya no tiene arreglo…

Hidan se encontraba cocinando su cena que consistía en un delgado pedazo de carne asado acompañado de 2 rebanadas de pan tostado.  
—Ahora voy a tener que ir a conseguir otra estúpida radio—y resignándose a perder su aparato musical fue a prender la televisión en cuyo techo había varios botes de aluminio y envolturas de dulces—. Espero que tú no te descompongas… ¡Oh genial, "Los Simpson”!

Hidan fue por su cena y se tiró sobre su único sillón (que estaba en muy mal estado) para empezar a llenar su mente con las hazañas de Homero Simpson y su familia.

—Mierda, se me olvido la pinche soda…—se levantó, camino unos cuantos pasos (la cocina y la sala estaban casi en la misma estancia) y agarro la única lata de soda que le quedaba en su casi vacío refrigerador.

En la residencia Uchiha una cena se realizaba con un ambiente cordial. 

—Y dime Kisame ¿Cómo fue el viaje hasta acá? —pregunto Fugaku tomando su vaso con sake.  
—Pues veras, primero no encontraba la casa, después ya me había ubicado y de pronto un muchacho se apareció corriendo a media calle… —empezó a explicar Kisame.

Sasuke se encontraba jugando con su tenedor, estaba más que aburrido y solo se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Itachi allá arriba.   
Itachi ya se encontraba quitándose la ropa en el cuarto de baño, solo deseaba meterse a la bañera para relajarse y olvidar todo el estrés que traía desde la mañana.  
Abrió la llave y el agua caliente empezó a llenar la bañera.   
Sin perder un segundo más, el joven se introdujo dentro del agua, se recostó ligeramente y dejo que el vapor hiciera lo suyo… Cerro los ojos y dejo su mente en blanco.

[En la lujosa habitación de Deidara]

— ¡Aun no ha prendido su celular, hum!—exclamó Deidara con enfado arrojando su celular a la cama.

La verdad era que Sasori lo había apagado a propósito. Aquel profesor pelirrojo no quería recibir ni una llamada que fuera por parte de Deidara.

—No, no debo prenderlo…—se decía Sasori mirando su celular que reposaba sobre su mesa imaginando a un desesperado Deidara preguntando por él como un acosador.  
—Maldita sea, hum…  
—Mañana hablaré con él—dijo Sasori como una forma de tranquilizarse por la ansiedad que le daba al pensar que Deidara se enfadaría y le daría una dramática escena de reclamos.

[Residencia Uchiha]

Itachi abrió los ojos lentamente. Se incorporó y jalo el tapón para dejar escapar toda el agua. Tomo su toalla y empezó por secar su cabello.

— ¿Puedo pasar al tocador?—pregunto Kisame.  
—Adelante, al subir las escaleras la primera puerta a la izquierda—le dijo Fugaku.

Itachi salió de la bañera para empezar a secar su cuerpo. El invitado, Kisame Hoshigaki, se encontraba subiendo las escaleras, llego a la puerta y, para la mala suerte de ambos, Itachi (por primera vez en su vida) se le había olvidado cerrar con llave la puerta.  
Kisame e Itachi se quedaron completamente quietos al verse.   
Kisame no podía dejar atrás su expresión atónita al mirar al joven completamente desnudo. Itachi no podía ni moverse al ver que un completo extraño había entrado al baño mientras él estaba sin ni una pieza de ropa.

— ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO…! ¡PERDÓN! —gritó Kisame avergonzado mientras cerraba los ojos y cerraba de nuevo la puerta.  
— ¡Kisame! ¿¡Que sucede?!—pregunto Fugaku confundido en voz alta al escuchar las exclamaciones de su invitado.

 

Itachi aún seguía congelado. Pasados unos segundos reaccionó siendo su primer movimiento un rápido cabeceo acompañado de un repetido parpadeo; de inmediato tomo su ropa y salió del cuarto de baño.

—Lo siento mucho, Fugaku—se disculpó Kisame al terminar de explicar todo.  
—No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que no lo tomará a mal—le dijo Fugaku—. A decir verdad, debería disculparme por el descuido de mi hijo, lamento eso…

Sasuke tenía una expresión, aunque algo rara, una mezcla de preocupación y algo de risa.  
Itachi había llegado sano y vestido a su habitación. Aún estaba algo perturbado…  
Desde hace ya mucho tiempo, al joven Uchiha nunca lo habían visto sin ropa, ni siquiera con el pecho descubierto, nadie ni siquiera su madre. Había aprendido a bañarse y a vestirse solo desde muy temprana edad. Así que, esa situación le había incomodado bastante. 

— ¡Itachi…!—se oyó gritar a Fugaku.  
—No puede ser…—murmuro Itachi Uchiha volviendo a tener su tradicional dolor de cabeza.

En definitiva ese día lo recordaría por siempre.


	2. Romper un auto, rompe a un muchacho

Deidara: "¿Qué es el amor? La única cosa buena que dura."

— ¡ITACHI!—gritaba Fugaku.  
Itachi sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de reventar. No quería bajar, no quería…  
— No te preocupes, Fugaku, será mejor que me vaya— le dijo Kisame.  
—Aguarda, solo deja que…  
—No, Fugaku. En serio está bien así, de todos modos ya me iba, luego hablamos—y sin hacer caso a Fugaku se retiró despidiéndose de Mikoto y Sasuke con una ligera reverencia.

Sasuke tenía una obvia expresión de extrema preocupación al ver que su padre miraba con rencor hacia arriba, justo como si quisiera destruir el cuarto de Itachi con la simple mirada.  
Itachi abrió la puerta de su cuarto pero cuando se había decidido a bajar, Fugaku ya estaba a tres pasos de su habitación. La cara del jefe de la familia Uchiha miraba con furia a su hijo mayor. Itachi le devolvía una mirada amarga y llena de culpa.  
—Regresa al cuarto—le indico Fugaku.

Y padre e hijo entraron en la habitación del último. Paso aproximadamente un minuto de silencio en el cual Itachi se mantuvo de pie frente a su padre con la cabeza baja.

— ¿Tienes idea de cómo me dejaste en ridículo?  
—Lo lamento…  
—Dime ¿acaso es el día en que me tienes que humillar?

 

Itachi se mantuvo en silencio sin mirar a su padre, lo cual pareció molestar aún más a Fugaku.

— ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! —y Fugaku lo agarro por el cabello y lo obligo a levantar su rostro.

La cara de Itachi seguía con aquella expresión de culpa y amargura.

— ¡Primero la escuela y luego esto…! ¿¡Que es lo que te pasa…?!—y lo soltó con brusquedad.

 

Itachi se tambaleo un poco chocando contra su armario pero recuperando rápidamente una pose de respeto hacia su padre, se arrodillo ante el pidiéndole disculpas.

—Perdón…—murmuro Itachi.

 

Fugaku lo observaba con reprensión, sentía que una simple disculpa no le bastaba. Itachi lo sabía, pero la verdad era que Itachi no quería ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

 

—No quiero volver a oír que te metiste en algún problema en la escuela ¿de acuerdo?—le dicto el Uchiha mayor—. Mañana te quiero aquí en cuanto hayas salido de la escuela, no puedes salir en una semana—y sin más salió del cuarto azotando la puerta.

El celular de Itachi había empezado a sonar.

[Mientras tanto en la habitación de Deidara]

 

—Qué raro… No puede ser que Itachi tarde tanto en bañarse como para que no me conteste, hum.

Y el rubio de nuevo arrojo su iPhone hacia la cama y se comenzó a quitar la ropa para dormirse.

[En otra parte, en una sala de estar de una gran casa]

— ¡No puede ser! ¿Es en serio?  
— ¡Si! Lo siento viejo pero… ¡No podía dejar que lastimaran a Nagato!—explico Yahiko con el teléfono pegado a la oreja derecha— ¡De seguro ya recibiste la notificación de la escuela…!  
—Sí, así es pero no creo que asistir, tengo muchos asuntos ahora...  
— ¡Genial!—exclamo Yahiko.  
— ¡Yahiko!—le regaño Konan.  
— ¡No te emociones tanto, Yahiko!—le dijo Jiraiya con tono reprensivo—. Le enviaré una carta al director como reemplazo.  
— ¡Pero si así están bien las cosas…!  
—Ya cálmate Yahiko—murmuro Nagato secamente.  
—Ya despégate del teléfono y pásame a alguien más—pidió Jiraiya con impaciencia.  
— ¡Otousan…!—Konan agarro el teléfono.

—Hola Konan, en estas circunstancias solo a ti te creo, así que, dime que hicieron Yahiko y Nagato en realidad—le pregunto el mayor.

—Lo que dice Yahiko es cierto, ¡aunque sea difícil de creer! —le respondió la chica sonriendo algo divertida.

Konan y Jiraiya se rieron mientras que Nagato mantenía su tranquilidad y Yahiko tenía una falsa y caricaturesca expresión de indignación.

—Otousan, ¿cuándo crees que vendrás a casa?—le pregunto Konan con voz esperanzada.  
—No creo que pueda ir pronto, tendré que darme prisa con unos asuntos para ir allá.  
— ¡Ok, no importa! Solo cuídate mucho, no bebas demasiado y…  
— ¡Y no te pases mucho tiempo en los burdeles!—le grito Yahiko interrumpiendo a Konan quien se ruborizo y al mismo tiempo se aguantaba la risa.

Nagato se escandalizo bastante mirando a Yahiko con asombro.

—Bueno, de acuerdo, te haré caso a Konan, a ti Yahiko, no sé si pueda con eso…—dijo Jiraiya entre risas—. Bien ¿Y dónde está Nagato? Quiero hablar con él…  
—Nagato, toma…—y Konan le tendió el teléfono.  
— ¿Hola?  
— ¿Cómo que hola? Te escuchas como si nunca hubieras hablado conmigo antes—soltó Jiraiya extrañado—. Dime ¿cómo estás?  
—Estoy bien, no fue nada grave.  
—Tu primer partido de futbol, vaya, me hubiera gustado estar ahí…  
—No fue nada oficial, Yahiko me invito esta misma mañana; pero temo que nunca volveré a jugar, a decir verdad, no me quedo una buena impresión—le dijo Nagato con voz suave.  
—No dejes que una mala experiencia te aleje de practicar algo que te puede ayudar a relajarte y convivir con más personas—le aconsejo Jiraiya seriamente cambiando su tono de voz sorprendentemente.   
—Bien…—balbuceo Nagato no muy convencido.  
—Y cuéntame ¿has conocido a una chica bonita?—pregunto Jiraiya con curiosidad.

La cara de Nagato se puso casi tan roja como su cabello. Konan rio ligeramente mientras que Yahiko que, gracias a su habilidad, pudo oír tal pregunta e intervino:

— ¡¿Por qué a mí solo me preguntas cosas de la escuela, eh viejo?!—reclamo Yahiko tomando el teléfono.  
— ¡Porque tú no necesitas que te den más cuerda! ¡Ahora vuelve a darle el teléfono con Nagato!

Yahiko de mala gana le regreso el teléfono a Nagato.

—Bien Nagato ¿qué me dices? ¿Alguna chica por ahí?  
—Ehm pues… yo… no lo creo.  
— ¿Eh? ¡Ah, ya caí en cuenta! ¿¡Así que ya le echaste el ojo a alguien, no es así!?  
— ¡No! ¡Claro que no!   
—Pero si dijiste: "no lo creo". Esa forma en que hablaste significa que ya pensaste en alguien…  
—No…  
—Nagato, no te reprimas con eso ¿de acuerdo? ¡Mañana te hablare a tu celular para que me cuentes más detalles al respecto!—dijo Jiraiya totalmente interesado—. Bien, ya me voy, buenas noches y cuídate mucho, Nagato.

—Sí, también cuídate mucho, buenas noches…—y Nagato terminó la llamada. El pelirrojo se quedó contemplando el aparato mientras reflexionaba en las palabras de Jiraiya.

Yahiko rompió los pensamientos de Nagato con un gran y profundo bostezo.

—Bien, yo me retiro chicos, ya es tarde…—Yahiko se trono los nudillos y rascándose la nuca se despidió para dormir—. ¡Hasta mañana, buenas noches!—y el chico se retiró a su cuarto.

—Creo que yo también me voy a dormir—dijo Konan sonriendo suavemente a Nagato—. Que duermas bien, Nagato—y sin más también la chica se fue hacia su habitación.

Nagato se quedó ahí, como si una fuerza invisible lo atara al piso hasta que Konan se perdiera de su vista. Los singulares ojos claros de Nagato se mantenían fijos en la figura de la chica: en su cabello color azul, en su espalda y lentamente bajaron hasta sus caderas…

"¿¡Pero que rayos estoy mirando eso…?!" se gritó Nagato internamente sintiéndose un completo pervertido.  
Definitivamente le había afectado hablar con Jiraiya, o al menos eso pensó él.

— ¡Mierda, mierda…! ¡Este maldito colchón vale pura mierda…!—exclamo Hidan con furia dando un puñetazo a su cama, la cual ya estaba muy gastada, los molestos resortes le molestaban la espalda. El chico de cabello gris dejo caer su cabeza con violencia sobre su almohada.  
Hidan contemplo tristemente el techo de su habitación el cual tenía varias fotografías de chicas en bikini, posters de sus bandas favoritas y algunos dardos clavados en círculos de tiro al blanco.  
—Por Jashin sama…—y Hidan tomó la cadena que colgaba de su cuello—. Que mañana sea una maldita mejor noche—y beso el emblema de su collar; un pequeño triangulo invertido dentro de un círculo, todo hecho de metal.

Y mientras tanto, lejos de ahí, Itachi Uchiha seguía sin poder calmar su ser.  
El joven ya se había recostado en la cama, las luces de su habitación estaban apagadas y sus ojos estaban ya cerrados, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido esa noche.  
Aun sentía la adrenalina, el temor y la vergüenza de ver aquel extraño y de enfrentar la furia de su padre. 

[A la mañana siguiente]

—Buenos días, hermano—saludo Sasuke emocionado al ver a Itachi bajando de las escaleras.  
—Buenos días ¿estás bien, Sasuke? Te noto algo extraño—observo el hermano mayor.  
—No pasa nada, es solo que estaba preocupado por ti, ayer papá estaba demasiado molesto… ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te castigo o…?  
—No es nada, Sasuke—le tranquilizo Itachi sonriendo—. Ahora vámonos, que llegaras tarde, dame tu mochila…  
—No, yo la llevare—le dijo Sasuke decidido.  
—Está bien, pero si te cansas en el camino, dámela ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo Itachi mientras que su madre le daba el almuerzo a su hermano menor.  
—Está bien. Muchas gracias, mamá...—y Sasuke guardo el pequeño contenedor que guardaba su almuerzo en su mochila. 

Y finalmente ambos hermanos salieron de casa. 

— ¡Vayan con cuidado!—decía Mikoto mientras hacía un gesto de despedida con su mano derecha mientras estaba en el umbral de la puerta principal de su hogar.

 

—Jashin sama, gracias…

Hidan terminaba de rezar antes de levantarse de su cama.  
El muchacho salto de la cama ágilmente, fue directo a bañarse, en tan solo cinco minutos salió de la regadera, luego se dedicó a buscar su uniforme en un montón de ropa que tenía en una esquina de su habitación, cuando dio con él lo aliso un poco con las manos, se vistió, finalmente se puso frente al espejo de su tocador y ahí perdió aproximadamente diez minutos en contemplar su aspecto, revisaba si no tenía alguna imperfección en la cara, peinó con esmero su grisáceo cabello (colocando gel y peinándolo hacia atrás), se colocó una gran cantidad de perfume junto desodorante.  
Al final se puso sus zapatos de color negro que ya estaban maltratados, busco su mochila que en la sala de estar y salió corriendo en dirección a la escuela.

—Hasta la salida, Sasuke—le dijo Itachi a su hermano menor dejándolo en la entrada de una escuela primaria—. Ten un buen día, ya sabes que vendré por ti a la salida. Cuídate mucho—y dio un fuerte abrazo a Sasuke.  
— ¡Tú tienes que tener más cuidado!—le dijo Sasuke— ¡No quiero que papá se enoje más contigo…!

Itachi sonrió con indulgencia.

—No te preocupes por eso… Bien, se me hace tarde, nos vemos.

[Unos minutos más tarde, en la preparatoria #16 de la ciudad]

— ¡Je, por Jashin sama! ¡Debe ser un milagro, llegue primero que tú!—exclamo Hidan sonriendo al ver que Itachi apenas llegaba a la institución— ¡Creo que este día estará a toda verga…!

Itachi entrecerró los ojos en una expresión de incomodidad por la última palabra dicha por Hidan.

— ¿Qué te pasa?—pregunto Hidan extrañado— ¡Ah mira quien llego!

Y de un carro rojo de lujosa apariencia bajo un muchacho de largo cabello rubio. Deidara cerraba la puerta de su automóvil; este llevaba puestas unas oscuras gafas de sol. 

— ¡¿Por qué sigues viniendo en ese estúpido pedazo con llantas?! ¡Vives como a nueve calles de aquí!—le reclamo Hidan mirando al rubio con apatía.  
— Ya quisieras subirte en un auto así, hum ¿O me equivoco?—inquirió el rubio con arrogancia.  
— ¡Claro que no! ¡No necesito esa mierda para sentirme popular y…!  
—Claro… Como tú te haces popular siendo el golpeador oficial de la escuela, hum—dijo Deidara mientras cruzaba los brazos.  
— ¡Ven aquí para romperte esas malditas gafas de maricón!—y Hidan se abalanzó sobre Deidara pero Itachi detuvo el asalto.  
—No quería decir esto pero no tengo más remedio, antes de que se les ocurra pelearse…—dijo Itachi con una voz grave—. Ayer mi padre me castigo por haber ayudado a Yahiko en su pelea, así que no me hagan tener que decidir entre pasar más tiempo castigado o detener sus discusiones, por favor.

Hidan y Deidara miraron algo avergonzados a su compañero, luego se voltearon a ver el uno al otro y se separaron.

—Está bien, solo por eso, no golpeare al putito…  
—No lo reportare si le dices que deje de insultarme, hum—dicto Deidara apartándose un poco de cabello de la cara.   
— ¡Ay maldito marica, como lloras…!  
—Hidan, por favor—rogo Itachi amargamente.  
— ¡Ay por Jashin sama…! Está bien, ya, me calmo.  
—Vamos, que ya es demasiado tarde—les dijo Itachi entrando al edificio principal de la escuela.

[Más al rato durante las clases del 2A]

— ¡Hey, Yahiko, que partido el de ayer…!—esa frase se repitió constantemente entre todos los alumnos del segundo semestre.

Yahiko explicaba y narraba la experiencia con lujo de detalle a quien le preguntara sobre el suceso; y al parecer le agradaba demasiado la atención.   
El chico de puntiagudo cabello naranja se encontró rodeado de chicos y chicas que le hacían bulla alrededor.  
Nagato lo noto de inmediato mientras miraba a su amigo con cierta molestia.  
— ¡Yahiko! ¡Deberías dejar de hablar sobre eso!—Konan se había unido al grupo de chicos que rodeaba al mencionado.  
— ¡No pasa nada, solo les estoy diciendo lo que paso en verdad! ¿Sabías que ya inventaron algunos rumores?—le informo Yahiko con mucho ánimo.

Konan le miro con algo de desconfianza pero en unos segundos su expresión cambio a su amigable semblante de siempre y, aproximando una silla, decidió tomar asiento junto a Yahiko.  
La clara y tranquila mirada de Nagato se bañó de amargura al momento de notar aquella escena.   
"Maldita sea ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Ni siquiera debería pensar en eso... No es su culpa, ni se lo imagina… ¿Por qué me molesta tanto?" pensó Nagato con rabia por sentir tal aversión ante su amigo mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente.

— ¡Hey Nagato, ven aquí!—le grito Yahiko.

Nagato despertó de su frustración interna.  
Yahiko continuaba invitándolo con una sonrisa y un enérgico gesto con la mano izquierda para que se uniera al grupo.

[Unos minutos antes de salir de clases]

— ¡Maldita sea, todo iba bien, hasta que dijo que la maldita tarea tiene que ser en equipo!—exclamo Hidan a todo pulmón levantándose de su asiento.  
— ¡Señor Hankosha, siéntese!—le grito la profesora— ¡La tarea es y será en equipo! ¡Y vale más que consiga un equipo para que entregue la tarea a tiempo mañana!  
—Maldita vieja…

Y sonó el timbre que indico la hora de salida.

— ¿El mismo equipo de siempre, hum?—pregunto Deidara volteando a ver a Itachi.  
—Pues supongo que sí, pero…  
—No te preocupes, ya sé que estás castigado, así que iremos a tu casa, hum—comento Deidara levantándose tomando su mochila.  
— ¿Ahorita mismo?  
—Como tú quieras, hum.  
—Sí, sería mejor hacerlo lo más pronto posible, mi padre no está en casa—murmuro Itachi con la mirada fija en el piso—. ¿Podríamos pasar por mi hermano a su escuela?  
—Claro, no hay problema, hum. ¡Hey tú!—llamo a Hidan con voz alta— ¿¡Quieres darte prisa?!  
— ¡¿Por qué?!—respondió Hidan metiendo un cuaderno violentamente a su raída mochila negra cubierta con rayones hechos con marcadores de color blanco.  
— ¡Por que iremos a casa de Itachi! ¡Por eso!, hum!  
— ¿Vamos a ir a casa de Itachi? ¡Vaya por Jashin sama…!

Itachi sintió algo de miedo al ver como Hidan se emocionaba al pensar en ir a su casa. Temía que el pálido muchacho hiciera algún desmán en su hogar y lo metiera en más problemas… 

—Bien, vámonos, hum—y Deidara saco de su mochila sus gafas oscuras para colocárselas de nuevo. 

De pronto sonó un celular; era el teléfono de Deidara.  
El rubio reviso la pantalla y su boca hizo una mueca al leer el nombre del contacto que le llamaba.

—Ah… Si quieren adelántense, Itachi toma las llaves del auto, enseguida voy, hum…  
—De acuerdo…—y sus amigos se fueron algo confundidos por el extraño gesto de su amigo.

Y Deidara contesto el teléfono… 

— ¿¡AHORA ME LLAMAS!?  
—Lo siento...  
— ¡Lo llame durante toda la noche, lo busque hoy y…!  
—Mira, cálmate…—le dijo Sasori con voz tranquila—. Preferiría hablar contigo en persona.  
— ¡¿Qué, hum?! ¡¿Esta loco?!  
—Hoy, a las 6 de la tarde en nuestro café favorito…

 

Y mientras tanto, en otro salón de clases. 

— ¡Nagato! ¡Nagato!  
— ¿Qué pasa Yahiko?  
— ¡Te tengo algo bueno!  
— ¿Qué?—el chico de cabello rojo no le ponía suficiente atención, estaba guardando sus cosas en su mochila.  
—Hoy una chica me pregunto si estabas disponible para una cita—le murmuro Yahiko. 

Nagato abrió mucho más sus ojos en modo sorprendido; ¿él estaba siendo invitado por una chica?

— ¿Bromeas, verdad?—dijo Nagato mirando directamente a la cara a Yahiko.  
— ¡Claro que no! ¿Conoces a Kasumi Naru? ¡Ella es la chica que quiere salir tener una salida contigo!—le dijo Yahiko sonriendo de oreja a oreja— ¡Eh, te pusiste rojo…! Entonces ¿Qué dices?  
—Pe…pero… pero yo…  
— ¡No me digas que le vas a decir que no!—bramó Yahiko esperando que su amigo se animara a decir que sí.  
—No…es que…  
— ¡Es bonita y se nota que es amigable! ¡Vamos, aunque sea dale una oportunidad!—y Yahiko dio a Nagato un ligero golpe en la cabeza— ¡Reacciona y vive un poco! ¿Quieres?  
—Yahiko… Lo tendré que pensar, mañana hablaremos de eso; hoy no me siento muy bien.  
— ¿Te sientes enfermo?  
—No, solo tengo algo de dolor de cabeza. Ahora vamos a casa, hay que preparar la comida…

Nagato tomo su mochila y en completo silencio salió del salón mientras que Yahiko lo miraba con algo de preocupación.

— ¡Nagato! ¿Y Yahiko?—le pregunto Konan al verlo en el pasillo.  
—Creo que ya viene, mira…  
— ¡Oh sí! Yahiko, apúrate, tengo mucha hambre—dijo Konan haciéndole gestos con las manos para que se apresurara.  
— ¡Si, ya voy…!

En las afueras de la preparatoria, específicamente en el estacionamiento disponible, un par de jóvenes estaban al costado de un lujoso carro de color rojo.   
— ¡Vaya juguetito que le compraron al niño de papi y mami!—comento Hidan mirando despectivamente el brillante carro rojo de Deidara.  
—Deidara debe de querer mucho este auto—dijo Itachi mientras abría la puerta del conductor y tomaba asiento.   
—Oye, enciende el radio ¿quieres? Este "junior" ya se tardó demasiado—le pidió Hidan quien estaba recargado en el cofre del carro.  
—No, Hidan, de todos modos creo que ya no debe de tardar en llegar…—le respondió Itachi volteando a ver a los alrededores.  
— ¡Ay Itachi, no se enojara solo por haber encendido la radio!—chilló Hidan.

Deidara ya venía con paso apresurado, parecía estar algo alterado, pero sobre todo, algo nervioso.

— ¿Te sucede algo?—pregunto Itachi al mirar que Deidara sudaba ligeramente y estaba algo inquieto.  
—No, nada, hum…  
—Tu frente esta bañada en sudor—señalo Itachi con voz suave mientras se bajaba del carro dejando el asiento libre para Deidara.  
— ¿Qué…? Ay, qué asco, hum—y de su guantera saco un paquetito de pañuelos y limpio rápidamente su frente. Encendió el carro— ¿Qué no te vas a subir o qué?—le dijo a Hidan.   
—Sí, sí, ya voy…—y Hidan subió al asiento de atrás. Itachi estaba a punto de sentarse en el asiento trasero junto con Hidan hasta que:  
—Itachi, siéntate enfrente, debes de bajarte por tu hermano y el niño debe de ir atrás, hum—le indicó Deidara mientras encendía el auto. 

Y el rubio aceleró de golpe saliendo a toda velocidad del estacionamiento. 

— ¡Oye pendejo, conduce con cuidado!—le grito Hidan.  
— ¡Es mi carro y yo manejo como quiera, idiota…!  
— ¡SI, ES TU PUÑETERO AUTO, PERO NOSOTROS VENIMOS DENTRO DE ÉL!   
— ¡Solo ponte el cinturón y no pasará nada, hum!

Hidan puso una expresión de berrinche pero está se desvaneció enseguida en cuanto una canción empezó a sonar en el radio. 

— ¡Sube el volumen, esa canción me encanta, cabrón…!—la canción que resonaba en las bocinas era "Welcome to the jungle".  
Deidara, como pocas veces, le tomó la palabra y subió el volumen hasta al máximo.

— ¿Por dónde es, Itachi?—pregunto Deidara sin apartar la vista del camino.  
—Dos calles más adelante y luego a la derecha—indico Itachi.  
— De acuerdo, hum…—y en unos segundo más el rubio exclamo con vergüenza— ¡Mierda, ya me pase!  
— ¡Eso te pasa por ir demasiado rápido, pendejo!—le reclamo Hidan mientras se reía del rubio.  
— ¡Cállate, enseguida puedo regresar, hum…!

Y reduciendo drásticamente la velocidad Deidara por fin dio con la escuela primaria.

—Bien, llegamos, sanos y salvos, hum.  
— Gracias—e Itachi bajo del carro para ir a buscar a su hermano menor.

Hidan miraba por la ventana como algunos alumnos y maestros miraban con intriga al llamativo carro rojo estacionado frente a la escuela, también noto como varias niñas y madres de familia contemplaban a su atractivo conductor.

—Te ha de fascinar llevar esta mierda a cualquier lugar ¿no es así?—comento Hidan con cierta amargura.   
—Pues, la verdad… ¿Si digo que si te enojarías, verdad?—inquirió Deidara con una maliciosa sonrisa.  
— ¡Hijo de tu puta…!

Y Hidan se abalanzo contra Deidara, haciendo que el rubio golpeara repetidamente con su codo el claxon causando un gran escándalo.

— ¡Itachi!—exclamo Sasuke Uchiha al ver a su hermano mayor— ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?  
—Es que… Ay, no puede ser…—el muchacho se percató de que el auto de Deidara estaba moviéndose bruscamente y el claxon no dejaba de sonar.  
— ¿Qué pasa con ese carro?—comento Sasuke mirando con desconfianza aquel vehículo rojo. No era normal ver un auto de ese tipo cerca de la escuela.  
—Descuida, ven…

Sasuke abrió mucho sus oscuros ojos al ver espantado que se acercaban justo a aquel auto al que había señalado.

—Ya basta…—replico Itachi abriendo la puerta y encontrando a Hidan jalándole el cabello a Deidara— ¿Acaso necesitan estar peleando a todas horas para poder ser felices?  
— ¡EL EMPEZÓ!—dijeron Hidan y Deidara al unísono.

Sasuke miraba con cierto temor y pena ajena al par de muchachos de cabellos claros. 

— ¡Quítate de encima, hum!—y Deidara mando de nuevo a Hidan al asiento trasero— ¿Así que tú eres el pequeño Sasuke? En mi opinión tienes los mismos ojos de victima que tu hermano, hum—comento mientras reía suavemente.

— ¿Ojos de victima?—tercio Itachi—. Eso nunca me lo habías dicho…  
—Creí que ya te lo había dicho, lo siento. Pero es cierto, hum.

Sasuke se mantuvo callado mientras observaba con cierto desagrado a Deidara y a Hidan.

—Hidan, por favor ve adelante, me sentaré atrás junto con Sasuke—dijo Itachi.  
—Sí, como quieras…

Y en unos segundos todos estaban perfectamente cómodos en su asiento, con el cinturón de seguridad puesto para ir directo a la casa de la familia Uchiha.

 

— ¡Bien, ya estamos aquí, hum!

Bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la entrada de la bonita residencia de los Uchiha.  
Era una casa de dos plantas, con una fachada clásica y un pequeño jardín en frente.   
Itachi abrió la puerta principal y enseguida encontró a su madre que se encontraba acomodando unos arreglos florales que se encontraban en el pasillo recibidor. 

—Buenas tardes, madre—saludo Itachi al llegar junto con su hermano, estos al entrar se quitaron los zapatos.  
—Qué bueno que ya llegaron, Sasuke, Itachi… ¡Oh!—y Mikoto se percató de que allá en el umbral de la puerta había dos jóvenes esperando.  
—Lo siento, pero tengo que hacer una tarea de equipo y padre me prohibió salir.  
—Sí, lo sé. Bien, por favor pasen, bienvenidos—y Mikoto dio una cálida sonrisa a los amigos de Itachi mientras estos se quitaban su calzado.  
—Buenas tardes, señora Uchiha—saludo Deidara con mucho aplomo; este ya había ido un par de veces a esa casa.  
—Ehm… Buenas tardes—saludo Hidan sintiéndose algo raro al ver el ambiente tan hogareño y ordenada de la casa.

 

Mikoto se acercó a su hijo mayor y le susurro que no había preparado suficiente comida para todos.

—No te preocupes, pediré algo a domicilio—le tranquilizo Itachi—. Bien tenemos que empezar el trabajo, vamos chicos—e Itachi guio a sus compañeros hasta su habitación.  
— ¿Qué te ocurre, hijo?—pregunto Mikoto al ver que Sasuke tenía una rara expresión de desconfianza.  
—Los amigos de Itachi son algo raros…—dijo Sasuke.

[Unos cuarenta minutos después]

—Bueno, ya nos falta solo un poco… ¿Tienen hambre?—pregunto Itachi cerrando su cuaderno.  
— ¡Yo sí!—declaro Hidan mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, deshaciendo un poco su peinado. 

Deidara no dijo nada, se encontraba mirando fijamente el reloj que estaba sobre el escritorio de Itachi.

— ¡Hey, tú, rubio! ¿Qué te traes?—inquirió Hidan.  
—Nada. Yo solo tengo un poco de hambre, con unas cuantas galletas bastara, hum—balbuceo Deidara sin tomarle importancia.   
—De acuerdo, voy a pedir algo…—Itachi tomo el teléfono—. Hidan ¿Quieres pizza?  
— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Claro que sí! Nunca se rechaza una pizza—contesto Hidan.

E Itachi rápidamente llamo a la pizzería e hizo el pedido que llegaría en aproximadamente 30 minutos.  
—Que ordenado eres Itachi, hum—observo Deidara mientras le echaba una mirada al cuarto del Uchiha.  
— ¿Por qué no tienes ningún poster o algo pegado a la pared?—pregunto Hidan con completa curiosidad— ¿Por qué todo esta tan limpio?  
—Porque no es un vulgar, como tú, hum—dijo Deidara.  
— ¡Mejor cierra la puta boca!  
— ¡Hidan, por favor!—replico Itachi recordándole que no hablara con tales groserías, al menos no en voz alta.  
—Oh por Jashin, se me olvido—se disculpó Hidan—. Perdón… ¡Espero que esto termine rápido!—soltó Hidan tirándose sobre la alfombra que cubría todo el piso de la habitación.  
— ¿Y eso, hum? ¿Tienes que ir a una cita o que, hum?—cuestionó Deidara mirándolo de reojo.  
— ¡Ja, por Jashin sama, ya quisiera! No… Es que tengo que ir a conseguir un puto trabajo nuevo…—dijo Hidan con cierto desaire.

Deidara se sorprendió al oír tal cosa de parte de Hidan. Itachi miro con atención a Hidan intrigado por dicha declaración.

— ¿Qué no tenías un trabajo ya?  
—Tenía, sí, pero el idiota de mi jefe me despidió—explico Hidan mirando hacia el techo.  
— ¿Por qué?  
—Hum… Una estupidez… ¡Solo porque llevaba tres faltas!—exclamo Hidan estirando los brazos— ¡Así que por ahora no tengo ni un maldito sustento…!  
— ¿Pero si tienes algún ahorro con que pagar comida y cosas necesarias, verdad?—pregunto Itachi sumamente preocupado por el estado de su amigo.  
— ¡Ah no te preocupes, Itachi, no pasará nada grave! ¡Encontraré rápido otro maldito trabajo…! ¡Además, el recibo de electricidad llega hasta final de mes!—declaro Hidan un tanto aliviado.

Deidara se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa?—le llamo la atención Hidan al verlo tan ausente.   
—Oye, Hidan ¿no quieres que te ayude con lo de tus cuentas…?—musito Deidara sin verlo directamente.   
—Mira, para lastima tengo mucha gente. Ya, en serio, estoy bien… Es fácil para mí conseguir trabajo en donde sea—les dijo Hidan recargando sus manos en la nuca.

Y alguien llamo a la puerta con dos golpecitos. Itachi abrió la puerta. 

—Itachi, tu padre ha llegado, quiere verte, está en su despacho—comunico Mikoto Uchiha con voz suave.  
—Muy bien, ahora voy, gracias madre—respondió Itachi quien después suspiro profundamente—. Chicos, regreso en un rato, tengo que ir a atender…algo.  
—Sí, está bien…

 

Itachi camino hacia el despacho de su padre y toco la puerta. En seguida, Fugaku Uchiha, quien traía un formal traje como si fuera a salir a una cita de negocios muy importante, le recibió. 

—Bien, ¿de quién es el carro rojo?—pregunto Fugaku seriamente interesado en descubrir al propietario de tan lujoso auto.  
—Deidara Mingei, es mi compañero de clases. Tenemos que hacer una tarea en equipo—explico el joven con una voz digna de un autómata.

Fugaku escudriño el rostro de su hijo mayor y, sorprendentemente, quedó satisfecho con la respuesta y dejo en paz el asunto. 

—Por cierto, a las 7:00pm iremos a cenar, prepárate apropiadamente. Te quiero listo diez minutos antes de la hora, ¿entendido?—anunció Fugaku mientras iba de regreso a la puerta.   
—S-si… ¿Puedo preguntar a qué tipo de cena iremos?—se atrevió a preguntar Itachi mientras salía de la habitación.  
—Iremos al restaurante de tu tío Madara—respondió secamente—. Así que vístete bien—y cerró la puerta. 

Mientras regresaba a su habitación, Itachi alcanzo a escuchar unas voces desconocidas entrar a la casa, al parecer su padre también tendría visitas.

—Bien, ya regrese, oigan hay que seguir con el trabajo mientras llega la pizza—dijo Itachi.

Deidara miro el reloj, soltó un bufido de asombro y de inmediato se puso de pie.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que irme, hum—y Deidara tomo su cuadernos y libros guardándolos en su mochila.  
— ¿Qué? Pero…  
— ¡Oye, espera…!  
—Lo siento pero ya me tengo que ir—y el rubio salió de la habitación.

Itachi y Hidan salieron inmediatamente tras él.

— ¿Al menos puedes decirnos porque te vas?—pregunto Itachi abriendo la puerta principal.  
—No puedo, hum… Lo siento, luego se los diré—y el rubio abrió la puerta de su auto y lanzo su mochila a la parte de atrás.

En ese momento el repartidor de pizza había llegado a la residencia.  
Itachi, completamente aturdido por el suceso, pago rápidamente la comida y le dio la caja de pizza a Hidan para poder seguir interrogando a Deidara.

— ¿Es muy importante?—pregunto Itachi— ¿Ocurrió algo con tu familia?

—No, no es nada así…—contesto el rubio sin verlo a la cara mientras encendía el auto.   
—Bueno, entonces…  
—No te preocupes, no es nada malo, es solo un asunto urgente que tengo que tratar rápido, hum—y se puso sus gafas oscuras.  
— ¡OYE HIJO DE PUTA! ¡VINE AQUÍ A HACER LA PUTA TAREA, TAREA QUE NUNCA HAGO! ¿¡PARA QUE?! ¡PARA QUE AL ÚLTIMO TE LARGUES SIN DECIR NI SIQUIERA POR QUE TE VAS! ¿¡Y QUE VAMOS A HACER CON LA PUTA TAREA?!—grito Hidan sumamente molesto fulminando con la mirada a Deidara. El joven de cabello gris dejo la caja de pizza sobre el cofre de un lujoso auto de color negro que estaba estacionado frente a la casa.   
— ¡Hidan! ¡No grites de esa manera!—terció Itachi empezando a desesperarse.   
— ¡Yo terminare lo que resta, en cuanto llegue a casa, solo envíenmelo por email, hum!—y Deidara dio marcha a su auto.  
— ¡ESPERA!—y Hidan se dedicó a lanzar maldiciones al azar dirigidas al carro de Deidara— ¡MALDITO VUELVE…!— lo persiguió un par de metros hasta una esquina, mientras que Deidara estaba muy ocupado mirando al frente como para prestar atención a lo que le trataba de decir Hidan.

— ¡HIDAN! ¡Ya, cálmate…!—le tranquilizo Itachi poniéndole las manos sobre sus hombros.  
— ¡PERO…!—y Hidan, tomando lo primero que vio a su alcance, que resultó ser un bate de béisbol que usaba Sasuke y que estaba en el pequeño jardín enfrente de la casa, realizo su último gesto de furia; tomo el bate fuertemente y lo azoto contra…

— ¡HIDAN, NOOOOOO…!

¡CRASH! El fuerte e impactante sonido de vidrio quebrándose junto con una escandalosa alarma del auto ahogo los gritos de Hidan e Itachi.

 

Hidan se quedó completamente quieto, con el bate aun alzado en sus manos.   
Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron como nunca antes, su cara estaba pasmada; lo más seguro es que ese lujoso “Cadillac” color negro fuera de uno de los invitados de su padre…   
La única expresión que se podía apreciar en la cara de Itachi era un pura y simple expresión de terror. 

— ¡POR JASHIN SAMA…! ¡LA CAGUE, MIERDA, MIERDA…! ¿¡QUE VOY A HACER!? ¡ITACHI…!—grito Hidan desesperadamente.

Sin embargo Itachi no podía contestar. Estaba en blanco… Al menos hasta que llegara su padre.

— ¡¿Qué paso!?—Mikoto y Sasuke habían salido de la casa. Quedaron impactados al ver el desastre.

Y llego el huracán… Fugaku, junto con dos invitados, salieron de la residencia y se quedaron atónitos al ver el dañado vehículo.

— ¡MI AUTO…!—exclamo un hombre, de mediana edad mientras se acercaba a lo que era su automóvil. Era un sujeto de piel morena, cabello oscuro y ojos verdes muy llamativos.   
— ¡¿ME QUIERES EXPLICAR LO QUE PASO AQUÍ, ITACHI?!—demando Fugaku mirando furioso a su hijo mayor.   
— ¡OIGA, OIGA NO FUE SU CULPA, FUE MÍA…!—declaró Hidan poniéndose entre el padre y su amigo.

Fugaku miró con total repulsión a Hidan.

 

— ¡Tú…! ¿¡QUE LE HICISTE A MI AUTO?! ¡EMPIEZA A EXPLICAR AHORA MISMO, MUCHACHO ESTÚPIDO…!—le reclamo el dueño.  
— ¡MIRE, VIEJO, PRIMERO ME LE BAJA A SUS HUEVOS Y LE DIGO LO QUE PASO!—le respondió Hidan al verse insultado sin importarle la delicadeza del momento.  
— ¡Itachi, entra a la casa!—ordeno Fugaku señalando la puerta de la casa.

Itachi volteó a mirar a Hidan con preocupación.

— ¡No te preocupes, Itachi, no pasa nada!—le dijo Hidan.  
— ¡ENTRA YA!—reitero el jefe de la familia Uchiha.

E Itachi se resignó y entro de regreso a su casa.

— ¡AHORA, DIME! ¿¡COMO PIENSAS REPONER TU ESTUPIDEZ, NIÑO!?  
— ¡YO SE LO PAGARÉ, YA DEJE DE ESTAR JODIENDO…!  
— ¡ME HABLAS CON RESPETO!—y el hombre dio un puñetazo a Hidan, que sin dudar, se lo devolvió al segundo.  
— ¡HEY! ¡KAKUZU, CÁLMATE!—exclamo Kisame Hoshigaki tomando a la fuerza a su colega.  
— ¡Esta bien, suéltame ya…!—respondió con irritación. El hombre llamado Kakuzu miró el rostro del joven que le había arruinado el automóvil. Observo que los ojos violetas de Hidan tenían mucha, demasiada, confianza para ser solo un muchacho idiota.  
— ¡Se lo voy a pagar viejo…!  
— ¿Ah sí? ¿¡Cómo!?  
— ¡Solo deme una semana, yo se lo pagare todo!—declaro Hidan— ¡En una semana, solo dígame en donde buscarlo…!

— ¡Ah! ¿Crees que soy estúpido? No nací ayer niño… ¡Yo te buscaré hasta que me devuelvas cada maldito centavo!  
— ¡Esta bien, no me importa, maldito viejo idiota!

 

Y ambos se observaron con hostilidad, olfateando el enojo y furia de cada uno.  
Hidan miró fijamente los ojos de aquel hombre: Los ojos verdes de aquel sujeto parecían haber vivido mil cosas y, Hidan siendo algo experimentado en reconocer esa clase de gente, en seguida se percató de que era uno de esos ricachones avaros con una vida de mierda llena de negocios y dinero.

—Dame tu dirección niño…—demando Kakuzu.  
— ¡Ja, así que me va a ir a buscar hasta mi casita!—canturreo Hidan burlonamente.  
—Voy a ir a tu casa, justo ahora, mandaré a vigilarte para que no te largues hasta que me hayas regresado todo lo que invertí en esto—le contesto Kakuzu mirándolo con tanto coraje que se le podía aplicar el dicho: "Si las miradas pudieran matar…"

Kisame y Fugaku permanecían callados, observando con algo de fastidio la escena.

—Sabía que no debía sacar este auto, lo sabía—murmuraba Kakuzu con enojo mientras sacaba su celular para llamar a una grúa.  
— ¿Ahora a quien llamas?—pregunto Fugaku al ver que Kakuzu marcaba otro número.  
— ¿A quién más? Voy a llamar a la policía…—respondió irritado.

Hidan se sobresaltó, ahora parecía estar atrapado en un gran, gran problema. Ahora si estaba algo intimidado.

 

"Por Jashin sama, no me iré de aquí, no escaparé…" pensó Hidan al sentir el deseo de huir de la situación.

Itachi se encontraba mirando todo desde una ventana de la segunda planta.   
El muchacho sentía tanta vergüenza e impotencia al no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su amigo, pero más aún por no tener la voluntad de hacerle frente a su padre.

 

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me va a llevar a prisión solo por romper su carrito!?  
— ¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto vale esto?! ¿¡Al menos tienes alguna remota idea, idiota?!—cuestiono Kakuzu señalando su carro.  
— ¡NO! ¡NO TENGO NI LA MÁS PUTA IDEA DE CUANTO CUESTA! ¡Además, como si no tuviera dinero suficiente para repararlo o comprar otro, viejo tacaño!  
— ¡¿Qué dijiste…?!

 

Y finalmente llego la policía.

—Vaya…De nuevo este muchacho Hidan—dijo uno de los oficiales mientras bajaba de su vehículo.

 

 

Deidara había llegado al café en donde le esperaba Sasori.  
Era un íntimo y algo sofisticado establecimiento que se encontraba en la zona de "artística y bohemia" de la ciudad; a los costados del café había tiendas de artesanías, galerías de pinturas y dibujos, así como tiendas que ofrecían esculturas.  
Sasori se encontraba sentado en una mesita, a la esquina izquierda del lugar muy cerca del aparador principal. El pelirrojo lucía algo inquieto.

—Lo siento si lo hice esperar demasiado, hum—y Deidara se sentó frente a él.  
— ¿Quieres pedir algo?—dijo el pelirrojo mientras sacaba su billetera.  
—Ahora no, gracias, hum. Y bien… ¿Ahora me puede decir por qué no contestaba el teléfono, y por qué su ausencia del día de hoy?—pregunto el rubio mirándolo con intriga.  
—Me iré sin rodeos… No tenía ganas de verte, solo eso—respondió Sasori.

Deidara hizo una mueca de fastidio y sus ojos azules se tornaron en una expresión atónita con un ligero aire ofendido.

— ¿Solo por eso? No sé decir que tan buena es esa excusa, pero supongo que yo también la usaría algún día, hum—dijo Deidara con indiferencia volteando su mirada hacia su izquierda—. Voy a pedir algo…—y el rubio se levantó.

Le había herido aquella respuesta, no podía evitar que le molestara en el fondo.  
Sin embargo, conocía el humor y el tipo de conversación fría y seca de su maestro, así que lo dejo pasar. Y volvió a la mesa con una taza llena cappuccino.

— ¿Te ofendiste?—inquirió Sasori como si apenas fuera capaz de percibir emociones ajenas.   
—Claro que no, hum.

 

Sasori le miró gélidamente.

—Bueno, ahora que ya me aclaro aquel asunto, ¿qué me quería decir?—pregunto Deidara para después beber un ligero sorbo de su bebida.  
—El plan del viernes, no podré ir.  
— ¿Eh?  
—Esa noche hay junta de docentes en la escuela, no puedo faltar.  
— ¿Y? ¿Entonces? ¿Qué hacemos?—soltó el rubio completamente fastidiado y acabando con su faceta de paciencia— ¿Sabe qué? Si solo me quería decir esa excusa, mejor me hubiera mandado un mensaje por celular ¿No lo cree, hum? Así no hubiera perdido su precioso tiempo—y Deidara se puso de pie y decidió salir de aquel establecimiento.  
— ¡Espera!—y Sasori alcanzo a tomarlo del brazo.  
— ¡Suélteme…!—exclamo Deidara entre dientes— ¿Acaso quiere armar una escena?   
—No te alteres...  
—Ya me canse de que solo este evitándome…  
— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—susurro Sasori  
—Yo no soy un niño que solo quiere algo y se encapricha, hum—murmuro Deidara sintiendo que su enojo crecía cada vez más.  
—Claro que lo eres—declaro Sasori en suave voz mientras esbozaba una sonrisa un tanto perversa.

Deidara miro directamente a los ojos color miel de su maestro.  
Esa mirada fría y seductora que parecía averiguar todos sus secretos le hacía perder la cordura…

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—volvió a preguntar Sasori, esta vez con un ligero tono sensual.

Deidara, sintiéndose como un completo idiota al caer en la tentación que Sasori le había puesto tan fácilmente, mordió su labio inferior y resignado musito:

—Ya sabe que es lo que quiero…Solo vámonos ya, hum.

Y Sasori se dispuso a sacar las llaves de su auto.

[Mientras tanto, en una gran casa donde tres adolescentes vivían]

—Espero que no esté ocupado…

Nagato estaba solo en su habitación, se encontraba marcando el número de Jiraiya en su celular. Tenía que hablar con él urgentemente, no quería que Yahiko, y mucho menos Konan, se enteraran de su plática.

— ¿Jiraiya?  
—Nagato.  
— ¿Tiene algo de tiempo?  
—Sí, estoy libre por ahora. ¿Te ocurre algo?  
—Necesito decirle algo…  
— ¿Qué es? Te oyes muy angustiado…—observo Jiraiya.  
—Yo…—y Nagato respiro profundamente antes de revelarle todo lo que se tenía guardado.

 

— Bien, ya es todo… ¿Así que nada más de cargos para el chico?—pregunto uno de los policías.

Hidan apenas podía acaparar todo lo que se le venía encima: No tenía trabajo, ya no le quedaba suficiente dinero ahorrado, debía de pagar los daños de un carro de lujo, estaba posiblemente detenido y, para colmo, estaban aún los asuntos de su escuela.  
Y cuando menos se dieron cuenta los policías ya se habían retirado.

—Ahora vendrás conmigo—el hombre llamado Kakuzu le estaba hablando.  
— ¿Qué? ¿¡A DONDE!?  
— ¡VOY A TU CASA! ¡Para así poder saber exactamente donde tener que buscarte!

Itachi aún seguía mirando por aquella ventana de la segunda planta de su casa.

—No puedo creer que haga todo esto solo por el carro—comento Kisame Hoshigaki quien seguía de testigo en aquel accidente.

Un carro negro había llegado; este vehículo era de parte de Kakuzu.

—Sube—ordeno Kakuzu a Hidan. 

El muchacho de cabello gris no sabía qué hacer, se sentía como un niño solo y asustado.

— ¿Qué esperas? Sube ya…—y sin poder escapar, no tuvo más opción que subir al auto. Se sentó en la parte trasera y se mantuvo cabizbajo; hace muchos años atrás que no había tenido que adoptar esa postura. 

Y aquel auto negro se desapareció de la vista de Itachi quien se retiró de la ventana en cuanto termino todo.

—Fugaku ¿estás bien?—pregunto Kisame al ver que Fugaku tenía una postura que revelaba una gran cantidad de estrés. Por el tono de voz que usaba Kisame, parecía que ya estaba algo fastidiado por el comportamiento de sus socios.  
—Sí… Solo que me avergüenza estar indirectamente relacionado con esto, quiero decir si no fuera por mi hijo esto no… —explico el Uchiha.  
— ¡Oye, esto no es culpa de tu hijo!—refuto Kisame molesto.  
Fugaku lo miro completamente confundido.  
— ¡Bueno, es la verdad!—terció Kisame haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha—. No te ofendas, pero en serio eres demasiado estricto con él, no fue su culpa… Simplemente es lógica.  
Fugaku solo podía mantenerse callado mirando un tanto extrañado a Kisame.

—Hermano, ¿estás bien?—Sasuke se había encontrado con Itachi.  
—Sasuke, por favor ve con mamá—es todo lo que dijo Itachi y fue a encerrarse en su cuarto.  
—Fugaku ¿Aún sigue en pie lo de la cena?—se aventuró a preguntar Kisame.  
Fugaku Uchiha lo pensó por unos segundos. 

—Serviría para aliviarte la tensión—agrego Kisame.  
—De acuerdo, sí…—accedió Fugaku.

Y Kisame puso una mano en el hombro de Fugaku, tratando de calmarlo un poco. 

 

En la intimidad de una habitación, un par de cuerpos desnudos y pálidos se encontraban acariciándose sobre una cama. Deidara y Sasori se encontraban teniendo sexo. 

—Ah… Hum… Ah… Por favor…Agh…  
—Que hermoso eres…—susurro Sasori al oído de Deidara. La mano derecha del pelirrojo se encontraba subiendo y bajando suavemente por el rígido y húmedo miembro del rubio.  
Pronto Sasori decidió tomar su rígido miembro y, acercándose más a su amante, se propuso a frotarlo contra el de Deidara, brindando una placentera sensación que el rubio nunca había experimentado.   
—Ah… Creo que… hum…

Sasori dejo de hacer aquella maniobra y en unos cuantos segundos más el pelirrojo ocupo su boca lamiendo y succionando el miembro del rubio, que parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría de placer…  
Deidara dio un largo gemido hundiendo los dedos en la cama.   
Sasori aún seguía jugando con el pene de Deidara, aunque ya había semen corriendo a lo largo del miembro y se resbalaba sobre la boca del pelirrojo.

—Eres delicioso…—murmuro Sasori dándole una última lengüetada a Deidara.

El rubio se dedicaba a tomar todo el aire que podía, su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido y sus ojos azules estaban fijados en el rostro de su maestro.

 

 

—Ya… ya no sé qué hacer—soltó Nagato. Un par de lágrimas ya habían rodado por sus pálidas mejillas. Apenas podía articular una palabra después de haber confesado aquellos pensamientos que tanto le atormentaban.  
Jiraiya solo pudo prometerle que mañana iría a verlo en persona. Nagato no sabía si sentirse mejor. Solo temía por lo que pudiera suceder…

 

—Aquí es…—indicó Hidan al ver el pórtico de su casa. El muchacho se bajó rápidamente del auto azotando la puerta con suma violencia.

Kakuzu bajó del vehículo junto con uno de sus guardias de seguridad.

— ¿Y qué va a hacer? ¿Va a mandar al ejército nacional a vigilarme?—pregunto sarcásticamente Hidan mientras se disponía a entrar a su casa. Abrió la puerta y prendió la luz de su sala de estar.

Kakuzu pasó a la casa con algo de parsimonia, como si temiera que su costoso traje se ensuciara al contacto con el aire de aquella casa de baja clase.  
El mayor miró con atención el hogar del muchacho: el sillón raído y maltratado, la televisión con botes de soda y envolturas por encima…   
Era un desastre que nunca había visto en toda su vida, le parecía que era parte de una escenografía para una obra teatral.

—Te espero el viernes, si no vas a esta dirección…—y Kakuzu le entrego una tarjeta—, yo mandaré a buscarte, ¿entendido?—y el señor se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta principal. 

Hidan le dedico una mirada de indiferencia, cerró la puerta con brusquedad y finalmente quedó solo en su casa, a salvo por ahora y con el único deseo de tirarse sobre su cama.


End file.
